


Nothing Changes

by americanithink



Series: Reddie Works [5]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Academy Awards, Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Richie Tozier, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Famous Richie Tozier, Fluff, Husbands, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanithink/pseuds/americanithink
Summary: Eddie's smile was the only award Richie cared for.But an Oscar was a close second.





	Nothing Changes

_“And the award for most obnoxious goes to,” Stanley began in his deadpan tone. _

_A few of the other losers began stomping under the lunch table and holding back snickers. _

_“Richie Tozier. With his tired ‘your mom’ jokes and overuse of the F-Word,” Stan now had a snarky look on his face. _

_Richie raised a hand and put the other on his chest, lowering his head to look humble. _

_“This is such an honor. I’ll never forget this,” he elbowed Eddie while glancing over the group, “Which is what Eddie’s mom said last night.” _

_“Shut the hell up,” Eddie was quick to retort and push back. _

_Stanley rolled his eyes with a huff, “Seriously, I’ve seen this a million times before.”_

_“A million? Don’t be dramatic, Stan-the-man,” Richie laughed. _

_Bill had a giddy expression, a look of someone who was just happy to be with friends. _

_“I guh-guess noth-nothing ch-changes.”_

* * *

“And the Oscar goes to…”

Richie grabbed Eddie’s hand tight, one might describe it as a death grip. Just hours before this moment, Richie was proudly declaring his lack of interest for such an award. He went on saying how he found award shows to be pretentious, and a way for pretentious people to blow smoke up each other's asses. But now, only seconds before revealing the winner for the category he was in, Eddie could feel him shake with nervous excitement. 

Despite Richie insisting he didn’t care all night, Eddie would pester him about how impressive his accomplishment was. Richie Tozier was a mainly stand-up comedian. And originally he only dabbled in small roles for comedy films he had connections too. Eventually, that turned into him getting main roles in comedies. 

But seemingly out of nowhere, his agent informed him of a world-famous drama writer and director wanting him to lead his film. Richie was naturally confused.

_ “What? Is he gonna try to make a comedy? Let him know the jump from serious film to funny is a hard one to make.” _

_ “Well not exactly. He is doing a comedy-drama focused on a serial killer.” _

_ Richie only stared at him blankly.  _

_ “He thinks you would make a great serial killer.” _

So now Richie sat there, gripping his husband’s hand as tight as he could. Waiting to hear a name called for ‘Best Actor.’

“Richie Tozier!” the two celebrities on stage announced. 

“Holy fuck,” Richie nearly yelled. Everyone, including Eddie and Richie, stood. The room filled with loud, booming applause. 

Richie looked to Eddie with wide eyes as if to ask ‘did you hear that?’ Eddie had the proudest expression in the room. He stared right back into Richie’s eyes and nodded enthusiastically. He drew Richie into a quick, passionate kiss.

“Go, go!” Eddie laughed after pulling away. 

Before Richie could even fully process what had happened, he was already behind the mic with the Oscar in hand. He gulped, nerves shaking through him.

‘It’s just a stupid award,’ his past voice tried to calm him down. But seeing the large crowd filled with A-List somebodies made Richie feel small. He scanned over the room, trying to remember what he had to do next. 

Then he saw Eddie, his husband. He smiled that beautiful smile that was only for Richie. It wasn’t the same thing as when he laughed at a TV show. And it wasn’t the grin he used when he saw a cute puppy or cat. No, this was the smile for when Richie said something stupid, or when Richie surprised him by cooking dinner, or when Richie made him laugh so he didn’t feel uncomfortable at rich Californian parties. This was the smile that said ‘I love you’ to Richie without words. 

Richie reached into his pocket and pulled out his prepared “speech.” It was just a piece of looseleaf with the bullet points ‘thank crew, thank Eddie, thank my ass’ written on it. Richie really didn’t think he had a chance of winning. 

“Awesome,” he whispered while looking back up. He crumpled the paper before tossing it over his shoulder, the crowd laughed. Richie wished they knew just how unamusing the situation was from his position. 

Richie gripped the Oscar tight and found Eddie in the crowd again. Though it felt like he had been standing there on display for hours, only 10 seconds had passed.

“Well, I guess I would like to start off by thanking the crew and cast for giving me a chance. I know everyone was a little nervous letting Trashmouth Tozier lead a serious film. But hey, mustn’t have been that bad, huh?” he lifted the award slightly. The crowd chuckled. “I never thought I’d be up here. Honestly, I never thought I’d ever receive an award other than my high school's ‘Most Likely To End Up Dead In A Ditch.’” More laughter, but Richie didn’t care. He kept on staring at Eddie and that beautiful smile. “But I think I want to thank, above all, the love of my life.” 

The camera showed Eddie to the entire world watching. He was teary-eyed and couldn’t pull his gaze from the stage. Eddie wasn’t even nervous about them openly showing affection and Richie talking about their marriage. Usually, the two kept it quiet; it wasn’t like they were ashamed to be together, they just enjoyed privacy. 

“You stuck by me since we were scraping our knees on the playground. And you were with me while I got my face smashed in by school bullies. And were right there while I did stand up for two people in a dive bar. Now you’re here with me, sitting in the crowd of people we don’t belong to and don’t fit in with. Eds, you’re my whole world and I don’t know what I would’ve done if I never met you.” Richie raised the award one last time, “Thank you.”

The crowd stood and cheered while Richie made his way off stage and back to Eddie. 

“You really had to call me that, huh?” Eddie laughed while wiping away escaped tears. 

Richie grinned. He gripped Eddie’s black tie and lightly tugged it closer to him, their faces now inches apart. The surrounding people watched, but they only saw each other. 

“You didn’t like it?” Richie teased.

“I loved it,” Eddie whispered before removing the distance between them. They kissed one last time before both their shyness kicked back in. The two lovers looked around and sheepishly smiled before sitting back down. They leaned close to each other for the short time remaining. Eddie got to hold the Oscar for Richie because, in Richie’s words, his “hands felt like they pissed themselves.”

The night went on like so: Eddie and Richie staying close together, people congratulating Richie, Richie somehow making it about his husband, Eddie awkwardly blushing and giving that smile. 

Eventually, the two found time for just them on the balcony. Eddie stared over the view of city lights and the alive, nightlife. He thought about how much his world had changed since Derry. 

“If you would have told 12-year-old Eddie Kaspbrak he would be standing here in this city, he probably would have cried.”

“Oh? And why’s that?”

“Because he’d think I’d catch AIDS from a gas station pump,” Eddie said in an amused tone while looking over at Richie. To his pleasure, he found his academy award-winning lover to be looking right back at him. His eyes were glazed over with love as if Eddie was the one who accepted the Oscar. The way he looked at him made Eddie blush slightly.

“What is it?”

“Nothin’,” he replied coolly, “Just thinking about how I’m the luckiest guy in all of California.”

Eddie smiled softly, “All of California, huh?” He took a step toward Richie to run his fingers through his hair. 

“Wait, my mistake,” Richie’s expression became the signature Trashmouth grin, “In all the fucking world.”

Eddie smirked before kissing him slowly and delicately.

This was how their life was meant to play out, that was something they both knew. Richie was meant to get acknowledged and praised for his hard work in the industry. And Eddie was meant to be his grip on reality and sanity, though the two aren’t the same. 

The two were a mess, a lovesick mess. But that's just how they always were.

Nothing had changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I happily take request! 
> 
> Shameless Self-Promo I Put At The End Of All My Reddie Fics. Here is my Reddie Spotify Playlist:  
https://open.spotify.com/playlist/42zbE8IUN8m7gXAsALORXi


End file.
